Protein kinases represent a large family of proteins, which play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes, maintaining control over cellular function. A partial list of such kinases includes ab1, Akt, bcr-ab1, Blk, Brk, Btk, c-kit, c-Met, c-src, c-fms, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, CDK10, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, Erk, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, flt-1, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-1R, INS-R, Jak, KDR, Lck, Lyn, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie, tie2, TRK, Yes, and Zap70. Inhibition of such kinases has become an important therapeutic target.
The hepatocyte growth factor receptor (“c-Met”) is a unique receptor tyrosine kinase shown to be overexpressed in a variety of malignancies. c-Met typically comprises, in its native form, a 190-kDa heterodimeric (a disulfide-linked 50-kDa α-chain and a 145-kDa β-chain) membrane-spanning tyrosine kinase protein (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84:6379-6383 (1987)). c-Met is mainly expressed in epithelial cells and stimulation of c-Met leads to scattering, angiogenesis, proliferation and metastasis. (See Cytokine and Growth Factor Reviews, 13:41-59 (2002)).
The ligand for c-Met is hepatocyte growth factor (also known as scatter factor, HGF and SF). HGF is a heterodimeric protein secreted by cells of mesodermal origin (Nature, 327:239-242 (1987); J. Cell Biol., 111:2097-2108 (1990)).
Various biological activities have been described for HGF through interaction with c-met (Hepatocyte Growth Factor-Scatter Factor (HGF-SF) and the c-Met Receptor, Goldberg and Rosen, eds., Birkhauser Verlag-Basel, 67-79 (1993). The biological effect of HGF/SF may depend in part on the target cell. HGF induces a spectrum of biological activities in epithelial cells, including mitogenesis, stimulation of cell motility and promotion of matrix invasion (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 122:1450-1459 (1984); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 88:415-419 (1991)). It stimulates the motility and invasiveness of carcinoma cells, the former having been implicated in the migration of cells required for metastasis. HGF can also act as a “scatter factor”, an activity that promotes the dissociation of epithelial and vascular endothelial cells (Nature, 327:239-242 (1987); J. Cell Biol., 111:2097-2108 (1990); EMBO J., 10:2867-2878 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90:649-653 (1993)). Therefore, HGF is thought to be important in tumor invasion (Hepatocyte Growth Factor-Scatter Factor (HGF-SF) and the C-Met Receptor, Goldberg and Rosen, eds., Birkhauser Verlag-Basel, 131-165 (1993)).
HGF and c-Met are expressed at abnormally high levels in a large variety of solid tumors. High levels of HGF and/or c-Met have been observed in liver, breast, pancreas, lung, kidney, bladder, ovary, brain, prostate, gallbladder and myeloma tumors in addition to many others. The role of HGF/c-Met in metastasis has been investigated in mice using cell lines transformed with HGF/c-Met (J. Mol. Med., 74:505-513 (1996)). Overexpression of the c-Met oncogene has also been suggested to play a role in the pathogenesis and progression of thyroid tumors derived from follicular epithelium (Oncogene, 7:2549-2553 (1992)). HGF is a morphogen (Development, 110:1271-1284 (1990); Cell, 66:697-711 (1991)) and a potent angiogenic factor (J. Cell Biol., 119:629-641 (1992)).
Recent work on the relationship between inhibition of angiogenesis and the suppression or reversion of tumor progression shows great promise in the treatment of cancer (Nature, 390:404-407 (1997)), especially the use of multiple angiogenesis inhibitors compared to the effect of a single inhibitor. Angiogenesis can be stimulated by HGF, as well as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) and basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF).
Angiogenesis, the process of sprouting new blood vessels from existing vasculature and arteriogenesis, the remodeling of small vessels into larger conduit vessels are both physiologically important aspects of vascular growth in adult tissues. These processes of vascular growth are required for beneficial processes such as tissue repair, wound healing, recovery from tissue ischemia and menstrual cycling. They are also required for the development of pathological conditions such as the growth of neoplasias, diabetic retinopathy, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, certain forms of macular degeneration, and certain inflammatory pathologies. The inhibition of vascular growth in these contexts has also shown beneficial effects in preclinical animal models. For example, inhibition of angiogenesis by blocking vascular endothelial growth factor or its receptor has resulted in inhibition of tumor growth and in retinopathy. Also, the development of pathological pannus tissue in rheumatoid arthritis involves angiogenesis and might be blocked by inhibitors of angiogenesis.
The ability to stimulate vascular growth has potential utility for treatment of ischemia-induced pathologies such as myocardial infarction, coronary artery disease, peripheral vascular disease, and stroke. The sprouting of new vessels and/or the expansion of small vessels in ischemic tissues prevents ischemic tissue death and induces tissue repair. Certain diseases are known to be associated with deregulated angiogenesis, for example ocular neovascularization, such as retinopathies (including diabetic retinopathy), age-related macular degeneration, psoriasis, hemangioblastoma, hemangioma, arteriosclerosis, inflammatory disease, such as a rheumatoid or rheumatic inflammatory disease, especially arthritis (including rheumatoid arthritis), or other chronic inflammatory disorders, such as chronic asthma, arterial or post-transplantational atherosclerosis, endometriosis, and neoplastic diseases, for example so-called solid tumors and liquid tumors (such as leukemias). Treatment of malaria and related viral diseases may also be mediated by HGF and cMet.
Elevated levels of HGF and c-Met have also been observed in non-oncological settings, such as hypertension, myocardial infarction and rheumatoid arthritis. It has been observed that levels of HGF increase in the plasma of patients with hepatic failure (Gohda et al., supra) and in the plasma (Hepatol., 13:734-750 (1991)) or serum (J. Biochem., 109:8-13 (1991)) of animals with experimentally induced liver damage. HGF has also been shown to be a mitogen for certain cell types, including melanocytes, renal tubular cells, keratinocytes, certain endothelial cells and cells of epithelial origin (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun, 176:45-51 (1991); Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 174:831-838 (1991); Biochem., 30:9768-9780 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:415-419 (1991)). Both HGF and the c-Met proto-oncogene have been postulated to play a role in microglial reactions to CNS injuries (Oncogene, 8:219-222 (1993)).
Metastatic SCC cells overexpress c-Met and have enhanced tumoregenesis and metastasis in vivo [G. Gong et al., Oncogene, 23:6199-6208 (2004)]. C-Met is required for tumor cell survival [N. Shinomiya et al., Cancer Research, 64:7962-7970 (2004)]. For a general review see C. Birchmeier et al., Nature Reviews/Molecular Biology 4:915-925 (2003).
In view of the role of HGF and/or c-Met in potentiating or promoting such diseases or pathological conditions, it would be useful to have a means of substantially reducing or inhibiting one or more of the biological effects of HGF and its receptor. Thus a compound that reduces the effect of HGF would be a useful compound. Compounds of the current invention have not been previously described as inhibitors of angiogenesis such as for the treatment of cancer.
Sugen application WO 05/010005 describes certain Triazolotriazine compounds that are c-met inhibitors. Diamon Shamrock Corp. application WO 83/00864 discloses certain Triazolotriazine compounds that are useful as anti-inflammatory agents. Yamanouchi applications EP 1481955 and US 2005/0261297 disclose certain nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds that are therapeutic agents having a bone formation-stimulating effect.
Compounds of the current invention are inhibitors of c-Met.